


Dla dobra świata

by Aratanooniel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: Z miłości czy dla dobra świata, Frank nie żałuje.





	Dla dobra świata

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała Morwena

Nazywał ją Li.   
Miał w zwyczaju pomijać rzeczy, które uważał za nieistotne. A właśnie ta krótka sylaba była podobno najważniejsza w jej imieniu. _Li jest esencją ciebie_ , mawiał, gdy pytała. A potem już biegł dalej, aż prawie była pewna, że słyszy łopot jego najpierw uczniowskiej, a później ministerialnej szaty. Zawsze się spieszył, jakby wiedział, że choćby żył i dwieście lat, nie zrobi wszystkiego, co zaplanował. 

J E S T

\- Voldemort podobno osobiście ją zamordował.  
\- Ją i dziecko! Nic dziwnego, przecież była aurorką.   
\- Słyszałem, że z domu nic nie zostało. Nic! Żadnej pamiątki po synu czy żonie.   
\- A on co? Nie wziął nawet dnia urlopu poza tym, kiedy ich chowali. Gdzie teraz mieszka?   
\- Wydaje mi się, że u matki.   
\- Szkoda ich, takie młode małżeństwo, dzieciak. Ta wojna nic dobrego nam nie przyniesie.   
\- A ona taka śliczna była, taka zawsze roześmiana. Ja nie wiem, co ją pociągnęło do tego aurorskiego fachu, to nigdy nic dobrego, nigdy, mówię wam!   
Słyszy ich rozmowy, gdy wchodzi do Ministerstwa, w atrium, w windach i na korytarzach. Na kolejnych piętrach, które pokonuje w swojej szacie jednoznacznie wskazującej na to, że jest Niewymownym. Ludzie zdają się zapominać, że praca w Departamencie Tajemnic oznacza, że powinien być niemy, nie głuchy. Ignoruje ich tak samo jak ignoruje tępy ból w piersi, kościach i zębach, gnany potrzebą naprawy, zmiany, wie, że potrafi. Nic jeszcze nie jest stracone. Sięgnie do istoty magii i ich uratuje. Tak właśnie będzie. 

B 

Budzi go jej wrzask, dopiero potem zauważa, że choć śpi obok niego, trzęsie się.   
\- Li! Li, obudź się, obudź! - szepcze do niej stanowczo. Dopiero gdy widzi w ciemności białka jej oczu, przychodzi czas na czułość, obejmuje ją ciasno od tyłu, wsuwając nos w jej włosy. W jego ramionach zdaje się być taka maleńka, gdy tak leżą, dopasowani jak dwa kawałki, które kiedyś, przed milionem lat, były całością i oto teraz spotykają się znowu i wszystko jest w porządku. Szepcze jej czule do ucha, ale to, co mówi, nie jest wcale ważne. Ważne jest, że ona czuje jego słowa na szyi i policzku, że cała może się schować w jego uścisku, że to wszystko w jakiś sposób przegania złe sny.   
\- Już dobrze, Li, już dobrze – wciąż mamrocze, choć czuje, że zamykają jej się oczy. On też jest śpiący, a przed nimi kolejny chory i ciemny dzień, trzeba spać.   
\- Śniłam, że zostałam sama – słyszy w końcu. I to proste zdanie odgania senność, budzi demony.   
\- Li, nie zostaniesz sama.   
\- Nie możesz mi tego obiecać. – Przekręca się w jego ramionach, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - To już od dawna nie jest bezpieczny świat.   
\- Masz rację. Ani tu, ani nigdzie indziej na świecie nie jest bezpiecznie. Ale ja zrobię wszystko, byśmy zostali razem. Księżyc bez Ziemi? Ziemia bez Księżyca? Wyobrażasz to sobie, Li? - pyta. Li ma resztki łez w oczach, co sprawia, że odbija się w nich księżycowe światło. Całuje ją lekko w czoło, gdy ona kręci głową.   
\- Chodźmy spać – słyszy szept, gdy układa się znów w jego ramionach tak jak lubi. 

Y 

Gdy Li zapisuje się na kurs aurorski, świat nie jest wcale taki zły. Właśnie skończyła szkołę, ma siedemnaście lat i uśmiech jeszcze czai się w kąciku jej ust. Gorące lato płynnie przechodzi we wcale nie tak deszczową jesień, słońce prześwieca przez rude liście i to aż nienaturalne, jak szybko przybywa zima, zastępując śniegiem burzowe chmury. Jest biało, temperatura nie rośnie, więc nie pojawia się błoto. Świat nie jest taki zły, jak twierdzą _Prorok Codzienny_ i plotki szeptane gorączkowo na korytarzach Ministerstwa i między sklepami Pokątnej.   
Tego dnia, gdy zasuszony staruszek stoi na przedzie salki wykładowej i tłumaczy zawiłą teorię zaklęć, Li wcale nie ma ochoty słuchać o ruchu cząsteczek. Zastanawia się nad prezentem gwiazdkowym dla swojego narzeczonego, planuje, które sklepy odwiedzić, i spogląda przez okno. Słońce świeci trochę oślepiająco, sala jest duszna, przyszli aurorzy zdają się śnić na jawie. Profesor monotonnie odczytuje kolejne zapisane na pergaminie linijki. Czeka ich jeszcze jeden wykład, po którym mogą wreszcie iść do domu. Może wtedy ktoś zbierze urękawiczoną dłonią trochę śniegu i rzuci w którąś z koleżanek? Nie, pewnie nie, w końcu są już dorośli. Ledwie zauważa, kiedy kończy się wykład, po którym przechodzą lekkim krokiem, jakby dopiero obudzeni, do kolejnej sali. Wzdłuż całej ściany znajdują się okna, ale to jedno z tych pomieszczeń, które pozostaje duszne nawet wtedy, kiedy jest zimno, otwieranie okien nigdy nie pomaga.   
\- Dzisiaj Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne, moi drodzy. Wreszcie przechodzimy do konkretów. Zapomnijcie wszystko, co przeczytaliście kiedyś o nich w książkach. Myślicie, że ktoś, kim sterowano jak marionetką, jest w stanie opisać _Imperiusa_? Zwykle nie. Bo dobry _Imperius_ na to nie pozwoli. Myślicie, że ktoś, kto doświadczył _Cruciatusa_ , miał ochotę badać jego strukturę? Wreszcie _Avada Kedavra_ … Co oczywiste, nie ma świadectw na ten temat. Wiecie, kto napisał najwięcej książek o Niewybaczalnych? - Świat za oknem wcale nie ciemnieje, przyszli aurorzy nie łapią gwałtownie powietrza, gdzieś z tyłu na pewno siedzi ktoś, kto przysypia. Profesor kontynuuje: - To my, aurorzy. A jak wiecie, aurorskie księgi zwykle są tajne. Dlatego ja wam to powiem. _Cruciatus_? Tylko iluzja. _Imperius_? Silna sugestia. [i]Avada Kedavra to osobna kwestia, równie niezbadana jak czas, bawią się z nią nasi Niewymowni. Ja mogę tylko poradzić: lepiej się uchylić, gdy zobaczycie coś zielonego. Zupełnie jak w tym dowcipie, znacie?   
Li dowiaduje się wtedy, że ludzka nienawiść potrafi być tak silna, że stwarza iluzję bólu tak wielkiego, że rani bardziej niż realny. Zamyka całą osobowość, odcina od świata, ale odchodzi, nie pozostawiając śladów. Wcale. Ciało jest zdrowe, kości nie połamane, ścięgna i stawy na swoich miejscach. 

Ł 

Nigdy nie nosiła wiele biżuterii. Zwykle gubiła kolejne pierścionki i tanie wisiorki, które dostawała od koleżanek na święta czy urodziny. Czasami udawało jej się nosić ozdobną spinkę przez kilka miesięcy i to był najdłuższy czas, kiedy paradowała ze świecidełkami. W końcu jednak zwykle i tak spinka niepostrzeżenie zsuwała się z włosów. Nigdy nie mogła jej już znaleźć.   
Dlatego tak bardzo postarał się, wybierając ten prezent. Upewnił się, że łańcuszek się nie zerwie, nie odepnie, wypytał dokładnie jubilera. Później dodał kilka zaklęć znacznie przekraczających poziom siódmego roku. Nigdy jej tego nie powiedział, ale spędził nad wisiorkiem znaczną część ostatniej klasy. Na szczęście bez szkody dla egzaminów, inaczej na pewno by mu to wypomniała. Jeśli nie Li, to matka.   
Złoty rogalik księżyca zawieszony na cienkim łańcuszku zdawał się obejmować małą kulę utrzymywaną w miejscu tylko przez magię. Gdy go nosiła, można było odnieść wrażenie, że z każdym jej ruchem, Księżyc kołysze Ziemię w swoich objęciach niczym w kołysce.   
Gdy jej go podarował, musiał ją zostawić. Zostawił ją z ciężkim sercem w pustym nagle Hogwarcie. Tak pustym bez jego spojrzenia, uśmiechu i dotyku. Tak cichym bez jego szeptów. Została sama. Płakała. A on ścierał jej łzy kciukiem, by po raz ostatni wchłonęła jeszcze trochę jego ciepła. Musiał ruszyć w świat, bo świat już się o niego upomniał. Na szczęście był już dorosły. Albo tak myślał. 

O

Obudził go jasno świecący księżyc zaglądający przez okna wieży. W ich dormitorium było zdecydowanie zbyt jasno jak na środek nocy, dlatego mimo zasłonek nie mógł już zasnąć. Zerknął na zegarek, dochodziła druga, niezbyt późna godzina jak na pierwszą noc roku szkolnego. Uczta skończyła się stosunkowo niedawno. Postanowił zejść jeszcze na chwilę do Pokoju Wspólnego. O tej porze pewnie są tam tylko nieliczni starsi uczniowie, może akurat spotka kogoś znajomego? Porozmawia z kimś, kogo zna, poczuje się ważny i doceniony. Zarzucił na ramiona szlafrok, włożył buty. Otworzył powoli drzwi, by nie obudzić kolegów. Na trzecim stopniu o mało się o kogoś nie potknął.   
\- Hej! - zawołał cicho, budząc drzemiącą dziewczynkę. - Co ty tu robisz, mała, co? - Dziewczynka podniosła oparty dotąd o kolano policzek, miała zaspane oczy i najdłuższe rzęsy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Warkocz leżący na ramieniu wyglądał jak końcówka miotły, zdawało się, że każdy włos żyje własnym życiem.   
\- U nas w pokoju jest strasznie jasno. Nie mogłam spać – wyszeptała.   
\- No co ty, mała! Nie lubisz księżyca? - zapytał. Pierwszoroczna pokręciła głową z taką siłą, że warkocz przeskoczył jej na plecy. - Zmarzniesz tutaj, chodź do wspólnego, tam są jakieś koce.   
\- Jak masz na imię? - zapytała powoli, wstając. Otrzepała piżamę i szlafrok.   
\- Frank, drugi rok, do usług! Lepiej powiedz mi, co to za dama szwenda się po klatce schodowej chłopców! Gdyby to nasza McGonagall widziała, oberwałabyś! - Pogroził jej i pociągnął lekko za warkoczyk.   
\- Alicja. Dopiero przyjechałam. Nie wiedziałam, że tu nie można. Przyszłam, bo tu było ciemno. Jak w domu. Tam mam takie grube kotary i noce są takie jak one, ciepłe i aksamitne. Mama tak mówi... - Była to jej najdłuższa jak dotąd wypowiedź, ale pod koniec zaczęła jej się lekko trząść broda.   
\- Chodź, Li. Pokażę ci, że Księżyc wcale nie jest taki straszny.   
Poszli. 

Z M I A N Y 

Stara się pracować szybko, bo wie, że z każdą minutą, godziną, dniem będzie trudniej. Nie pogrąża się w żałobie, zamiast tego liczy, liczy, liczy. Czasem tylko ociera wierzchem dłoni jakąś zabłąkaną łzę, gdy coś przygna do niego wspomnienia. Nie zwraca uwagi na świat wokół niego, teleportuje się z domu do pracy, z pracy do domu, chociaż to już wcale nie jest jego dom, bo mieszka w miejscu, w którym boleśnie brak zapachu Li.  
W końcu gdy jego włosy, przedwcześnie posiwiałe, zaczynają zostawać na jego poduszce, gdy rusza do pracy, stwierdza, że przeliczył już wszystko. Że jeśli teraz spróbuje, to albo naprawi wszystko, albo nic nie da się już zrobić.  
Matka czasami próbuje przekazać mu wieczorami, co mówią reporterzy. Gdyby słuchał, mógłby pomyśleć, że oto kończy się świat. Może mógłby jakoś wzniośle usprawiedliwić swoje badania.  
Ale nie słucha. Dlatego gdy jest już gotowy, a w jego drzwiach staje znajoma postać, może tylko zastanawiać się, czy znika on sam – Frank – czy też znika cały świat, a wraz z nim jego asystent.

B Ę D Z I E 

Krzyk i płacz, i powódź wspomnień.   
Wiedział. Wszystko pamiętał. W końcu nie zmieniło się tak wiele. Jego Li wciąż pachniała tak samo, jej włosy były tylko nieco inaczej ścięte. Mały Neville był tym samym chłopcem, którego powitał kiedyś na tym świecie. Gaworzył w tym samym rytmie.   
Tylko świat wcale nie był piękniejszy. Mówili, że Voldemorta już nie ma. Że idzie ku dobremu. Ale ich droga ku pokojowi zaczęła się od pogrzebu. Frank oddając tradycyjny hołd Potterom, nie mógł nie myśleć o dwóch rzeczach. Czy to jego wina? (Na pewno). Co teraz z ich dzieckiem? (Uratuje kiedyś świat).  
Stara się o tym nie myśleć. Pracuje jak dotąd, choć okazało się, że jego projekty są diametralnie różne od tego, nad czym pracował, zanim zrobił to, co zrobił. Li wciąż wraca z biura zmęczona i z obolałym kręgosłupem, a z akcji tylko brudna. Dni płyną, świat nie żałuje tego, co zrobił Frank.  
Może dlatego, że świat o tym nie wie. Porwał się na decydowanie o jego losach, choć tak naprawdę myślał tylko o sobie. Czy słyszał ktoś kiedyś o księżycu krążącym wokół pustki?   
Gdy ich drzwi otwierają się z hukiem, myśli tylko, że kupił im te dwa tygodnie, a teraz umrą razem.  
Tak powinno być, takie są prawa kosmosu. Jakie to szczęście, że mama zabrała Neville'a.  
Bo przecież oni nic nie wiedzą. Nie wiedzą, nic, absolutnie nic nie wiedzą.  
Z jego ust wyrywają się tylko ochrypłe zaprzeczenia, ale chciałby jeszcze raz, jeden zawołać miękko jej imię. Skupia się tylko na tym, ten jeden raz to najważniejsze na świecie, chciałby mieć choć tyle sił, by wyszeptać te trzy sylaby. Na koniec, by nie żałować. Powiedzieć _Alicjo_ , zamiast _Przepraszam_.  
Głos więźnie mu w gardle, kości płoną, choć to tylko iluzja wywołana nienawiścią.  
Nazywał ją Li i choć zawsze się śpieszył, był jej Księżycem.


End file.
